Predefinição:Livro/doc
__TOC__ This template is for use in any article about a book relating to the Forgotten Realms. All parameters are optional except title and can be left blank. If undefined, these optionals will not appear. An image will be scaled to fit into the infobox, and a caption will be italicized. This template is loosely based on the book template at Wikipedia. Usage Please note that this template takes both ISBN-10 and ISBN-13. You may specify one or both, but please specify each number only once. Parameters ; image (Optional) : An image of the product's cover. Enter just the name of the file. The image will be resized to fit the infobox. For backward compatibility and tags will still work, but should be changed to the new style. ; caption (Optional) : A sentence to describe the image. This field will be automatically italicized. ; code (Optional) : The identifying product code used by Wizards of the Coast or TSR, Inc, such as "954627400" or "TSR02159". ; title (Required) : The book title. It will be automatically italicized. Make sure this matches the template because a link is automatically generated using this field (see cite1 below). ; author (Optional) : Where necessary add multiple authors. You can link the names. ; editor (Optional) : Anthologies will usually have one or more editors, so please link them here. ; publisher (Optional) : This will usually be "Wizards of the Coast" or "TSR, Inc." ; volume (Optional) : Volume and Number of book. ex: Vol. XXI Number 3 ; type (Optional) : The product type according to how the Wizards of the Coast list their game products. Types are: ::* Accessory (aka Campaign Sourcebook) ::* Adventure ::* Core Rulebook ::* Anthology ::* Novel ::* Board Game ; languages (Optional) : The publication languages of the book. If the language is different from English, please also insert the foreign title. See, for example, Shadowdale (novel). ; reprinted (Optional) : A list of one or more dates when the book was reprinted. ; cover_artist (Optional) : The artist who created the front cover. ; inter_artist (Optional) : The artist(s) who created artwork inside the book. ; cartography (Optional) : The artist(s) who created maps inside the book. ; typography (Optional) : The artist(s) who created the books typography. ; realm year (Optional) : If the year (or years) in which this book is set (or ends at) is known, enter the years(s) here. ; setting (Optional) : What is the setting for this book? ; game_edition (Optional) : The edition of D&D that this book supports. Please specify as a number only. ; edition1, edition2, edition3, edition4, edition5 : If there is only one edition, leave this blank. Otherwise add as many of these as there are distinct editions of the book. Note this generally does not apply to sourcebooks which are vastly different between D&D editions and should get their own article. This is for books that are different in either binding, released date, or both. ; binding1, binding2, binding3, binding4, binding5 (Optional) : Usually one of the options below, but other binding types are possible. ::* Paperback ::* Mass Market Paperback – the binding for standard-sized novels ::* Hardcover ::* Boxed set ::* E-book ::* PDF ; released1, released2, released3, released4, released5 (Optional) : The released date. It could be simply a year ("1998") or a month and year ("June 1998"), or even a fully qualified date ("September 1st, 2004"). ; pages1, pages2, pages3, pages4, pages5 (Optional) : The number of pages in the book, if applicable. E-books don't often have page numbers that correspond to a printed version. ; isbn10-1, isbn10-2, isbn10-3, isbn10-4, isbn10-5 (Optional) : The 10-digit ISBN number of the book. ; isbn13-1, isbn13-2, isbn13-3, isbn13-4, isbn13-5 (Optional) : The 13-digit ISBN number of the book. ; cite1, cite2, cite3, cite4, cite5 (Optional) : This is usually the binding type ("Hardback", "MMP") but could be "Kindle", for example. This will attempt to construct a link to the citation template for this particular edition. It takes the title and the value of this field and links to Template:Cite book/ }/ } and so on for the other four parameters. So for the novel Dissolution, hardcover edition, you would put "Hardcover" in this field which generates cite this. If cite1 is not specified, it will attempt to create a link to Template:Cite book/ }. ( tags are removed from the title first.) ; series (Optional) : If this book is part of a series, the name of the series. ; preceded_by, followed_by (Optional) : Add wiki links to the books that immediately precede and follow the entry. If the entry is the first or last book in a series, use "none" for the proceeding or following publication. ; source (Optional) : The location(s) of the information about this book. This will usually be Amazon.com but could be anywhere that lists information about the book. To find the Amazon.com product listing URL, take the ISBN-10 number, remove all the dashes so only 10 digits or letters remain, and add it to the end of http://www.amazon.com/dp/. For example, ISBN 0-7869-2881-6 would be found at http://www.amazon.com/dp/0786928816. You can use to easily generate this link. ; citetitle (Optional, not shown above) : If the title does not match the or is not the title used in the citation template for this book, then you may specify the correct title here. For example, the Draconomicon (1990) page would use citetitle = Draconomicon (1990) because the title is set to just "Draconomicon". ; binding, released, pages, isbn, isbn10, isbn13 (Deprecated) : DO NOT USE. These are only here for backward compatibility with older versions of this template. They may be removed at any time. Example for one edition If there is only one edition of the book, leave edition1 blank and fill out the other fields as best you can. Here is an example from Unapproachable East (sourcebook): }} Example for more than one edition Particularly with novels, there is often more than one edition. In this case, fill out a numbered section for each edition, starting with edition1, and leaving unknown or inapplicable info blank. You may also forego listing it all in the infobox and use the template to create an editions table inside the article instead. }} Apêndice Category:Documentação de predefinição